


🐬Zom-Cendants 1🎤-🏆Addison & Evie🌹

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.Addison is kind-hearted, nice cheerleader who falls in love with a zombie known as Zed while meeting in the zombie safe room. She doesn't like getting bossed around by her cousin, Bucky. He eventually kicks her off the squad when she cheers for Zed in a public way and refuses to listen to him when he repeatedly tells her to stop.
Kudos: 2





	🐬Zom-Cendants 1🎤-🏆Addison & Evie🌹

Addsion and Evie are done with cheerleading practice then go shopping for new outfits then head home to have fun watching movies, and singing and dancing to "Call to the Wild." and "One Kiss"

After the song is over they get their popcorn and orange juice and sit in Evie's mini castle watching their movies Descendants and Zombies then have more fun with a fashion show to show off their new outfits they had a really nice time hanging out.


End file.
